Wicked Weaves
Wicked Weaves are a type of attack that can be executed by powerful Umbra Witches to summon forth infernal demons by using their hair as a conduit. Bayonetta's Wicked Weaves usually summon the massive limbs of Madama Butterfly, the demoness she has made a pact with, while Jeanne's Wicked Weaves usually summon the limbs of Madama Styx to aid her. The farther into a combo a Wicked Weave is produced the more powerful it becomes. Types of Wicked Weaves Depending on the weapon equipped some of Bayonetta's attacks will preform different Wicked Weave animations and effects. 'Scarborough Fair, Onyx Roses, and Bazillions' All three of these weapons produce Wicked Punches and Wicked Kicks that launch enemies away from Bayonetta in a straight line. Scarborough Fair and Bazillions are the 'middle of the road' Wicked Weaves, dealing average damage and causing average knockback, stagger, and stun. Onyx Roses' Wicked Weaves seem to do slightly more damage. [[Shuraba|'修羅刃-Shuraba-']] Unlike most other weapons Shuraba doesn't use Bayonetta's hair as a conduit, instead Wicked Weaves produced by this weapon are demonic blades of energy that mimic Bayonetta's sword swings, creating cleaving swipes or far-reaching jabs and lunges. These Wicked Weaves also don't have as much knock back or as high a stagger rate, but to make up for this they are the most damaging Wicked Weaves in the game. [[Kulshedra|'Kulshedra']] Most Wicked Weaves made by this weapon remain Wicked Punches, however when executing the Kulshedra's unique combo, , a Wicked Back hand will be performed instead, which slams all enemies away in a 180 degree branching angle from Bayonetta. This backhand does average damage and stagger/stun, however it knocks smaller enemies away a considerable distance, keeping in line with Kulshedra's theme of controlling the battlefield by keeping Bayonetta at range where she's safe from harm. When in Serious Mode or with the Climax Brace equipped all punches produce a Wicked Back Hand. [[Durga|'Durga']] Durga's Wicked Weaves all become Madama Butterfly's hands, regardless of their placement in a set. They also take on the appearance of Durga's currently elemental form, becomming a vibrat fiery orange with Durga Fire and a neon electric blue with Durga Lightning. When produced all Wicked Weaves will either become finger nail thrusts or clawing swipes, using Madama Butterfly's nails to pierce and scratch enemies. Durga Fire's Wicked Weaves do more damage and have a high knockback and stagger rate than Durga Lightning's, but because Durga Fire is a great deal slower than it's lightning form they are more difficult to produce against faster enemies and on higher difficulty settings. [[Odette|'Odette']] Wicked Kicks produced with Odette will take on a frost and ice-like appearance, changing the kicks to a bright glowing white color. Aside from cosmetic changes the kicks will be slightly increased in damage and stagger, but have less knockback. This allows Bayonetta to exploit Odette's mobility, giving her time to skate towards her target or gain some distance. The final Wicked Kick at the end of Odette's unique combo: does significant damage if all kicks before it were 'Charged'. When Bayonetta is in Serious Mode or is wearing the Climax Brace all Wicked Kicks will be leg sweeps that function almost exactly like Durga's scratching attacks. [[Lt. Col. Kilgore|'Lt. Col. Kilgore']] Wicked Punches and Kicks created by the Kilgore are largely the same as their small arms versions both in appearance and function. The only differences are when the Kilgore's two unique combos are done; and . When these two combos are executed the final attack will launch a projectile Wicked Punch or Kick that will travel in a straight line towards Bayonetta's target, hitting it a number of times as it pushes the enemy back and then continuing through it to do the same to all enemies in a line behind it until the Wicked Weave hits a wall. When Bayonetta is in Serious Mode or is wearing the Climax Brace all attacks will produce these projectile Wicked Weaves. [[Sai Fung|'細鳳 -Sai Fung-']] Though most Wicked Weaves will remain the same, the Sai Fung's and combo will produce a Wicked Palm Thrust instead of a punch. This palm thrust has enormous knock-back and possibly the highest stagger rate of all Wicked Weaves while also doing high damage and because it's a palm thrust it also has an increased area of effect, knocking most enemies in front of or around Bayonetta away in a straight line. All of this is likely because the Sai Fung does minimal damage and has no real knock back on any of it's moves, so this unique Wicked Weave is in place to make up for it's shortcomings in those departments. [[Pillow talk|'Pillow Talk']] The Pillow Talk has no proper Wicked Weaves, instead it must be charged by holding down . Once the energy blade has reached it's second charged state it's blade will increased roughly three times in length and all of it's attacks will do substantially increased damage and count as Wicked Weaves for a short time. When in Serious Mode or with the Climax Brace equipped the Pillow Talk will be perpetually fully charged. 'Handguns & Rodin' Both of these weapons are incapable of producing Wicked Weaves, even when Bayonetta is in Serious Mode or has the Climax Brace equipped. This is due to the Handguns being too weak to channel powerful magic without being destroyed. Rodin's reasoning however is likely because it is a weapon of angelic origin, and as such cannot be used in tandem with Infernal Demon attacks. Despite this 'shortcoming' Rodin does enough damage and has enough flexibility in it's combos to make it a moot point.